


2020, New Year, New Me

by love_my_persona (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mari blueberry needs to love herself more, happy new year guyssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/love_my_persona
Summary: Marinette decides to start caring for herself more. 12 (excluding intro) chapters for each month of the year (AND will update every month so id you end up liking this crap writing, hold onto your sanity).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. It was time for a change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Ri here. A new year has arrived! And there will be no ships here, just Mari learning to love herself, step by step.
> 
> Because I personally think she just needs it.

Marinette had long ago decided to stop chasing Adrien. It was painful to let go of her longtime crush, yes, but was it worth it? He always friend-zoned her. She was 'just a friend.'

2020 was on its way, and Marinette decided it was time for a change of heart. Stop pursuing any boys, and learn to love herself more. Enjoy being a single lady while it lasts.

She wrote down all of her goals for the new year on a big sheet of paper and posted it on her wall, which now held pictures of her with her friends. She hugged herself. This year was going to be different.

 _This year_ , she thought, _I'm going to be_ me.


	2. January: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is crap and rushed, I swear. I promise to make part 2 (the other half for this month) longer and better. Promise.

**January 1, 2020**

Marinette stared at her 'Adrien Shrine.'

In the past year, she saw nothing wrong with it. She thought it was love—pasting pictures of him on her walls with hearts draw all over, having his schedule, making gifts for him in advance…

It wasn't love. It was an obsession. And she saw it now.

Hesitantly, she pulled off the first picture and threw it in the bin. Then another, and another, and pretty soon her wall was bare. She bit her lip and gazed at the rubbish bin. One hundred and two pictures of her crush all crumpled and trashed.

Well, that was a start. For the next hour, she removed anything that had to do with her crush on Adrien—her computer screensaver, his schedule, and the gifts she'd made were packed up to be given to charity. Marinette taped her designs and friendship pictures on her wall instead. She added some pictures of herself too.

Tikki flew up beside her Chosen. "You made a good choice, Marinette," she said, patting the girl's shoulder. "This year is going to be different," Marinette smiled to herself.

…

Later that day on her way home from the store, Marinette passed by an Adrien ad. Like before, her heart fluttered but she pushed that feeling down. Instead, she smiled and left with a skip in her step.

...

**January 14, 2020**

"Girl, I've been noticing that you're getting more confident 'round sunshine boy. Care to explain?"

Marinette sipped her iced tea. So far, it's been a week of getting over her crush. She didn't make a fool of herself around Adrien anymore. But she also never told any of her friends—not even Alya—that her obsessive crush with him was fading. Slower than she had hoped, but it was still fading.

"I…" she stirred the straw of her drink and took a sip, "We're just friends now."

"What? Why? You're just giving up on him?"

"Maybe. But I've actively decided to stop pursuing anyone and focus on self-love," Marinette shrugged, "I think I just, well, I think my love for him wasn't love, Alya. It was obsession. I see it now, I was a stalker and a creepy fangirl."

"No, you aren't," Alya said.

"I appreciate you for that. But I was just a mad-driven fangirl who entertained fantasies with him. A hopeless romantic, in other words." Mari paused, "But I thank you for dealing with me and our crazy missions."

Alya didn't say anything, but stood up and hugged her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: love-my-persona  
> FANDOM: hibishcomingthrough


End file.
